rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Weaver of Silver Webs
Category:LDDD Characters Basic Information Name: Weaver of Silver Webs Concept: Manipulative assassin Player: Byzantine Laser Contact Info AIM: Byzantine Laser Email: kelenar@gmail.com Motivation: To protect the lost wonders of the First Age. Exalt Type: Lunar Caste: Full Moon Age: 23 Tell: A large hourglass-shaped mark on her stomach. History The girl who became Weaver of Silver Webs was born Arione, daughter of a pair of outsiders living in Sijan. The girl lived a fairly normal childhood, by the standards of the City of the Dead, at least. Despite the fact that her parents only adhered to the city's culture as much as was necessary to get by, the girl still had the basic Sijanese deep respect for the dead engraved into her from a young age... which made things a little uncomfortable when her father was caught stealing from a tomb when she was eight years old. With little evidence proving that Arione's mother knew of or condoned the threat, the woman was allowed to live. Facing a decidedly less welcoming city once the former source of their income was made public knowledge, the two fled Sijan, taking up residence in a village to the East of the city. Once there, the girl learned that her mother was a grave robber as well. Despite her mother's attempts to convince her that it wasn't unethical, the girl remained rooted in Sijanese values, and the knowledge was long a rift between the two. Fortunately, their new lifestyle gave her plenty of excuses to stay away from home. Starting out with nothing but their modest savings--money which was barely more than enough to secure them residence--the two were often out past dusk, gathering and trapping food. Arione became a competent stalker and trapper, and as she grudgingly mended the gap between herself and her mother, was taught the basics of thievery and how to defend herself. The natives of the area viewed the pair with suspicion. Sijan was honored in the area, of course, but people from there were just a bit unsettling, especially the creepy girl with a bent for macabre nursery rhymes and asking about people's dead ancestors. On Arione's part, she soon learned to accept her status as an outsider, especially once she'd gotten some experience thieving. So what if she had few friends? By stealing a bag of grain from somebody's barn and pinning the blame on their neighbor, she could feed herself for months and punish somebody who'd annoyed her. Whispers eventually came that the two were to blame for many of the village's problems, and tensions were mounting quite quickly, until the bandits came. It wasn't the thievery that annoyed her. Nor was it even the brutality they used to extort the villagers' livelihood out of them. It was the way the villagers just caved in and gave the cruel me what they demanded without even a fight. That the bandits simply left the few victims they killed behind to rot, well, that didn't help their case any. Disgusted, she set out to the bandits' camp by the cover of night, determined to find some way to punish them for their misdeeds or die in the process. At dusk, a teenage girl set out for a bandit camp. Throughout the next day, the sky in the direction of the bandit camp was marked by a plume of smoke from a large funeral pyre. At dawn of the second day, a newly exalted Arione returned to the village, leading a full third of the bandit army. Upon assassinating the bandit leader in the middle of his camp and exalting, the girl had presented his head to the others as a trophy. Glowing silver and holding the corpse of the strongest among them, drenched in his blood, she had little trouble convincing them that she was a vengeful ghost of one of their victims. Those who didn't flee returned to the village with her, cowed into joining the settlement. The villagers were barely more difficult to convince, the few tales of Anathema that had reached the remote area mixing with their long-running distrust of the girl to convince them that she was a force of the supernatural. Arione had ruled the village with a strict, but effective, hand for two weeks when she was retrieved by a pack. She left the settlement reluctantly, after installing her mother as her mouthpiece in her absence. For her trials, she was given a deliberately impossible task, similar to the circumstances that had prompted her exaltation in the first place—she was to prevent an exploring Realm scout Talon from finding one of the many Thousand Streams River settlements without prompting a Wyld Hunt. Through traps, ambushes, manipulation of the locals, and obstacles, she managed to greatly delay their arrival, but in the end, a single Lunar just wasn't able to stop the force. Being made to stand back and watch as the Realm force crushed the fleeing Beastmen, whom they saw as mere beasts of the Wyld, didn't endear Arione to the Silver Pact, nor did being set up purposely to fail. She did, however, accept the reasons behind it—angry though she was, she couldn't help but admire the manipulation needed to mold a society in the first place, let alone the willingness to expose it to disaster simply to see if it was fit enough to survive. The society was deemed a failure. Arione, on the other hand, received her final Moonsilver tattoos and her deed name. Appearance and Personality Weaver is short, with a wiry, boyish build, her skin constantly a deep tan from spending most of her time outside... possibly purposely, since it makes her just that much harder to spot at night. Her black hair is kept trimmed fairly short out of necessity, and her outfits are usually chosen for their freedom of movement and silence, and almost always leave her midriff bare, as if daring anybody to notice the blood-red markings of her Tell. Her Moonsilver tattoos form a ring around it, from which protrude sixteen filigree patterns, eight on her front and eight on her back, four of each extending down her limbs. The pattern looks almost natural on her totemic form. As a person, Weaver is confident but reserved, cautious about opening up to people too much until she's had a chance to study them. She prefers to not tackle problems head-on, solving them more obliquely with traps, trickery, or simply avoiding them altogether. When she has no other choice but to directly confront a problem, she looks for the most efficient solution... which, not coincidentally, usually involves killing somebody when they least expect it. She retains a Sijanese respect for the dead, usually doing her best to give all but the most reprehensible victims a burial, sometimes even going out of her way to deliver their belongings to their next of kin if possible. In those cases when an enemy's corpse is irretrievable, she'll often burn grave goods to placate the ghost. Still, she has her soft spots--for all of her survival ability, she remains quite fond of civilization and the vices that come with it. A well-cooked meal and a bottle of wine can do wonders in changing her mind, and it can be hard to move her to action as long as she's in a comfortable inn with money to her name. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 4 Social (Secondary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 4 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 3 Melee Thrown 4 (Specialty: Surprise attacks) War ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance Presence 2 Resistance Survival 3 (Specialty: Traps 2) TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Investigation Lore 1 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 1 Awareness 2 Dodge 4 Larceny 2 Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 1 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Forest-Tongue Language 1: Low Realm Language 2: Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Mentor * Weaver's assigned mentor is Erran Mountain-Crusher, an enormous River Dragon totem Full Moon with somewhat less of a taste for subterfuge than she had. Though she remains amenable toward the Thousand Streams River in general, the brute force and simple outlook he guided his society with has so far kept the woman from joining the Winding Road faction, and has proven to be a rather large rift between the two of them. His propensity for leaving unburied and unhonored dead behind on the few occasions he's driven to kill people doesn't help. The two have a reserved, working relationship, and Weaver struck out on her own the moment she was deemed ready to do so. Heart's Blood ** black widow, wasp, horse, steel shadow, dolphin, portee ivory dog, tongma monkey, raptor cat, mouse, male regular troop. Solar Bond * ( Freebie ) Shortly after her exaltation, Weaver started having frequent visions of her First Age self. These rarely reveal anything of value, letting her discern that her First Age incarnation was male and little else. The one exception are frequent scenes of her Solar mate and lover from the age, a Twilight master crafter. She's been fascinated by these visions, both from the strong bond she feels to the man and the wonders she can sometimes discern him making. This has been enough to drive her to make her immediate goal defending as much of what's left of First Age crafts as she can, hoping to find some clue as to the man's identity or where the current incarnation is. For a while after exalting, she could feel a connection to the current bearer of the exaltation, but since then, this connection stopped. This has only increased Weaver's urgent desire to find the current holder. Reputation * Weaver's performance through her trials and beyond has given her a reputation of being competent, though not amazing. Moonsilver Cloudsplitter (Artifact **) Speed: 4, Accuracy: 2, Damage: 4L, Rate: 2, Range: 95, Min: Str 1, Attune 5 Creates phantom copies of itself. The original never leaves the owner's hand. Moonsilver Lamellar Armor (Artifact **) Soak: 8L/9B Hardness: 5L/5B Mobility: -0 Fatigue: 0 Attune: 3 Charms and Knacks Knacks Humble Mouse Shape Emerald Grasshopper Form Prey's Skin Disguise Deadly Beastman Transformation Strength Charms First Strength Excellency Dexterity Charms First Dexterity Excellency Octopus and Spider Barrage Golden Tiger Stance Wasp Sting Blur Wind-Dancing Method Stamina Charms Relentless Lunar Fury Equipment Mundane Equipment Weighted Rope Speed: 6, Accuracy: -1, Damage: 3B, Rate: 2, Min: Dex 2, Tags: M, R Attack Roll: 8 Damage Roll: 6 (clinched) Speed: 6, Accuracy: -1, Damage: 0B, Rate: 1, Min: Str 2, Dex 2, Tags: C, M, R Attack Roll: 8 Damage Roll: 3 10x Throwing Needles Speed: 5, Accuracy: -1, Damage: 1L, Rate: 3, Range: 10, Tags: P Attack Roll: 8 Damage Roll: 4 Magical Equipment Moonsilver Cloudsplitter Speed: 4, Accuracy: 2, Damage: 4L, Rate: 2, Range: 95 Attack Roll: 11 Damage Roll: 7 Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 0/2 Conviction (Primary) 0/3 Temperance 0/1 Valor 0/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Spider's Tangled Web This flaw exaggerates the already ruthless planning typical of high Conviction characters. When under a limit break, the character finds theirself analyzing every possible result of their choices, never proceeding with a plan until totally assured that no contingency is unaccounted for. Even the most minor choices, like what to have for dinner, can lead the character to become paralyzed with indecision. If the character is currently involved in a situation such as a fight, they must withdraw from it to plan, consider, and gather information. Partial Control: The character can make routine decisions as normal, becoming wracked with indecision only on important matters. Even so, the distraction and self-doubt that fills the character's mind constantly gives them a -2 penalty to all mental actions. Duration: One scene. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Parry DV 4 (unarmed) Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Parry DV 3 Soak Bashing Soak 13 (8) Lethal Soak 10 (6) Aggravated Soak 0 Health 6/6 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 15/15 36/36 Personal 15/15 Peripheral 36/36 Committed 0 Other Information Intimacies Paying proper respect to the dead Experience 0/50 +50 (starting xp) -5 (Dodge 4) -6 (Thrown 4) -6 (Traps specialties) -10 (Relentless Lunar Fury) -10 (Wasp Sting Blur) -10 (Wind-Dancing Method) -3 (Thrown specialty) Bonus Points 0/15 10 (Essence 3) 3 (Dexterity 5) 2 (Artifact) Various OOC Notes Warform Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 6 Stamina 5 Social (Secondary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 4 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Mutations Spider Legs Fangs Appearance In her beastman form, Weaver goes from being shorter than usual to taller than all but the tallest men, her skin glistening black in sharp contrast with her moonsilver tattoos. Her arms and legs grow thinner, while four more insectile legs sprout from her back and her canines elongate into predatory fangs. Despite her size, she's even more deathly sneaky in this form, especially since she can walk up walls and ceilings. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 7 Parry DV 5 Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Parry DV 3 Soak Bashing Soak 14 (9) Lethal Soak 10 (6) Aggravated Soak 0